The Book of the Glorious Dead
Vardan Campaign and Exploration of Mormark(198 dead) *1.Teiron - Ripped apart by Gnar during the search for the Ancient Temple *2.Ectus - Overwhelmed by Ork Nobz *3.Pacinos - Killed by Ork Warboss Troat Rippa *4.Pristarion - Killed by Orks *5.Maraches - Friendly fire *6.Norrom - Decapitation *7.Perktus - Ripped apart by Orks *8.Karen - MIA *9.Dormius - Tried to use an ork shoota after his bolter ran out of ammo *10.Priam - Ork landmine *11.Gelkon - Ork sniper fire *12.Ploven - Killed by Orks *13.Crayval - Killed by Orks *14.Dalemus - MIA *15.Hoetum - MIA *16.Neberos - Killed by Orks *17.Xander - Killed by Orks *18.Nichol - Drowned in the swamp *19.Zerius - Ork sniper fire *20.Palatius - MIA *21.Korvus - Killed by Orks *22.Caseros - Killed by Orks *23.Dmitrium - Killed by Orks *24.Kalganes - Killed by Orks *25.Tevros - Killed by Orks *26.Klinius - Ripped apart by Orks *27.Mornah - Caught alive and tortured to death by Orks *28.Kaviadres - Killed by Ork Weirdboy *29.Kreigon *30.Ult - Played dead and attacked Warboss Troat Rippa from behind, but only managed to wound him *31.Gregor - MIA *32.Virilius *33.Santrum *34.Lenos - suicidal attack with grenades *35.Werratius *36.Kistos - ripped apart by Orks *37.Kleptarches *38.Biremius *39.Quin *40.Jolion - Killed by Orks *41.Gerrot - Killed by Orks *42.Jaigan - Killed 16 Ork boyz with a jammed bolter before being backstabbed from behind *43.Fidelius - MIA *44.Caeter - Killed himself so that Orks couldn't take him alive *45.Vulpium - MIA *46.Iserius -Ork landmine *47.Verum *48.Bellisarius *49.Napolium - Killed by Orks *50.Vienarius *51.Dirk *52.Plastelos - ripped apart by Orks *53.Termius - Crushed by wartrak *54.Kannium *55.Byzeus *56.Oiron - MIA *57.Evius - Caught alive and tortured to death by Orks *58.Zerium *59.Dramos *60.Cismer - Killed by Orks *61.Torren *62.Elran - Led three squads to safety through the jungle before dying from his wounds *63.Votium - Overwhelmed by Ork Nobz *64.Lukon - Killed by Orks *65.Seinar - Suicidal attack with grenades *66.Sivesius - ripped apart by Orks *67.Krey - Killed by Orks *68.Foedius - Killed by Orks *69.Mistius - Killed by Orks *70.Hopedor - Killed by Orks *71.Karenar - Ork landmine *72.Gistos - Crushed by wartrak *73.Cerlar - MIA *74.Ygris - Killed by Orks *75.Hirgard *76.Prostos *77.Sedelius - Killed three Ork Nobz with a knife before going down *78.Artos - Killed by Orks *79.Dercius - Killed by Orks *80.Doom - drowned in swamp *81.Necrarch - Killed by Orks *82.Kavius - friendly fire *83.Pius - Killed by Orks *84.Gaunt - Killed by Orks *85.Larkin - MIA *86.Estez - MIA *87.Litius - MIA *88.Herrum - MIA *89.Silpis - MIA *90.Xanon - Killed by Orks *91.Bativius - Killed by Orks *92.Opigon - Killed by Orks *93.Harimenes - Ork sniper fire *94.Teorarches - Killed by Orks *95.Vritius - MIA *96.Lexor - Friendly fire *97.Dulius - Ripped apart by Orks *98.Actium - Ork landmine *99.Feron - Suicidal attack with grenades *100.Castus - Ripped apart by Orks *101.Geon - Defended the IIIrd Company banner until death *102.Publius - friendly fire *103.Nastirtium - Killed by Orks *104.Flavion - Killed by Orks *105.Markes - MIA *106.Irredian - Crushed by wartrak *107.Lexarius - Caught alive and tortured to death by Orks *108.Peres - Overwhelmed by Ork Nobz *109.Darkan *110.Trivius - Killed by Orks *111.Qaram *112.Lowen *113.Aistius *114.Ogenar - Caught alive and tortured to death by Orks *115.Julios - Ork landmine *116.Averos - Stayed to win time for retreating Apothecaries, gene-seed of the fallen had to be saved. *117.Arderis - Stayed to win time for retreating Apothecaries, gene-seed of the fallen had to be saved. *118.Choldar - Stayed to win time for retreating Apothecaries, gene-seed of the fallen had to be saved. *119.Frostos - Killed by Orks *120.Tylamius - Crushed by wartrak *121.Vustar - Killed by Ork Weirdboy *122.Eser *123.Mitran *124.Ganesium *125.Rosvet - Killed by Orks *126.Koron - Killed by Orks *127.Enton - Killed by Orks *128.Dales - Killed by Orks *129.Eonedes *130.Lavarches *131.Kestius - Killed himself so that Orks couldn't take him alive *132.Alvar *133.Dominic *134.Vladis - Killed by Orks *135.Blacium - Killed by Orks *136.Pineas - By accident opened fire on reinforcements, resulting in deaths of Publius and Kavius, MIA *137.Oveus - Killed by Orks *138.Ultium - Ork landmine *139.Karganes - Strangled Ork Nob after receiving a mortal wound and only then died *140.Deomedium - He suspected Ork ambush, but Sergeant Atrius ignored his warning. Killed by Orks *141.Inkar - Killed by Orks *142.Vorius - took three magazines while protecting wounded Sergeant Oscaros *143.Sirean - Caught alive and tortured to death by Orks *144.Atrius *145.Lostom - Killed by Orks *146.Nebros - Crushed by wartrak *147.Bicium *148.Culkon *149.Oscaros - Caught alive, tied to a wartrak by his innards and dragged through the stones till death. *150.Ketaun - Killed by Orks *151.Arvedis - Ork sniper fire *152.Montrel - Suicidal attack with grenades *153.Beigang - Killed by Ork Weirdboy *154.Velnor *155.Disium - Killed by Orks *156.Taunar *157.Vilkas - Killed by Orks *158.Jenaro - Killed by Orks *159.Etyrus *160.Thadeus *161.Filor *162.Elemnus - Fought alone for half an hour against a hundred Orks before being killed by Ork sniper. *163.Vektor - *164.Trian *165.Gunar *166.Trevor - Ork landmine *167.Signum - Killed by Orks *168.Postan - Killed by Orks *169.Aramios - MIA *170.Dreifus *171.Badan *172.Atvan - Acted as a bait to lure an Ork band into counter-ambush(which succeeded), but was killed. *173.Klanomes - Killed by Orks *174.Pirvus *175.Kastor - Killed by Ork Weirdboy *176.Morenum - Killed by Orks *177.Lekios - Killed by Orks *178.Sigurd - Killed by Orks *179.Valhel - Received a hit from Rokkit Launcha. *180.Agard - Stayed to win time for retreating Apothecaries, gene-seed of the fallen had to be saved. *181.Serenius - MIA *182.Harnas - MIA *183.Astelion - Killed by Orks *184.Irgen *185.Ferrus - Killed by Orks *186.Septis - Lost everything below abdomen to an Ork Rokkit. was granted Emperor's Mercy *187.Kalmon - Killed by Orks *188.Hinius - Broke out of encirclement and reported the situation to Chapter Master, died from wounds. *189.Ellon - Ork landmine *190.Bireum - Killed by Orks *191.Aven - Killed by Orks *192.Poltos - Suicidal attack with grenades *193.Airames - Killed himself so that Orks couldn't take him alive *194.Kenium - Killed by Orks *195.Fidelis - Killed by Orks *196.Gastos - Caught alive and tortured to death by Orks *197.Sextus - Killed by Orks *198.Zerram - MIA Landspeeder incident (1 dead) - 321.M41 *199. Chief Librarian Anterion - Impaled on Landspeeder wreckage, crash may have been caused by sabotage Operation Ghostly Justice(4 dead) - 322.M41 *200. Jorkar - Turret fire *201. Ignur - Turret fire *202. Celestios - Turret fire *203. Tiskion - Was granted Emperor's Mercy after going berserk(saved Chapter Master from the daemon) Ritual of Sanctioning(2 dead) - 322.M41 *204. Inirium - Possessed Chapter Master broke his spine in three places *205. Prinium, Master of the Forge - Possessed Chapter Master slit his throat and drained his blood Boarding of Adeptus Sororitas ship (6 dead) - 324.M41 206. Statius - killed by near-by space junk 207. Montus - M.I.A. 208. Kavern - killed by friendly fire caused by the faulty bolter of Dekarus 209. Dekarus - killed by his own bolter 210. Ektor - killed during boarding action against Sisters of Battle 211. Tilian - killed during boarding action against Sisters of Battle Operation Ice Spear (? dead) - 325.M41 212.Axel - crushed by landslide 213. 214. 215. 216. 217. 218. 219. 220. 221.